Across The Line
by shininghime
Summary: Non importa quante volte provi a spingerli via, lontani da te, tornano sempre e, delle volte, prima di quanto ti aspetti. Erano sempre là, come i tuoi incubi, come la sua voce, e non riesci a liberartene nonostante i tuoi sforzi. [JongKey]


"_Jjong…"_

A volte riesci a sentire ancora la sua voce, continua a passarti nella mente e non sai come fermarla, non sai come controllare quel fastidioso ricordo.  
_E' solo perché non voglio dimenticarlo.  
_Quello è il tuo pensiero, la cosa che continui a ripeterti da quando il mondo è crollato sopra la tua testa e il fiato ti è morto in gola, senza più riprendere la sua strada.  
Sentire ripetutamente la sua voce è l'unica cosa che ti fa rimanere sano, poco importa l'udirla solamente nella tua testa, delle volte credi sul serio che sia ancora con te, che ti stia ancora chiamando (esattamente come faceva sempre, con quel suo modo di dire _Jjong _che ti faceva letteralmente sciogliere). Ironia della sorte, l'ultima cosa che ha pronunciato è stato il tuo nome e, sempre ironicamente parlando, ti senti speciale ogni volta che ricordi quel particolare…peccato che poi la tristezza ti colpisce in pieno ed il tuo cuore inizia a sanguinare, esattamente come _lui_ quel giorno.

"Hyung, devi mangiare qualcosa"

"Lasciami in pace."

Non importa quante volte provi a spingerli via, lontani da te, tornano sempre e, delle volte, prima di quanto ti aspetti.  
Erano sempre là, come i tuoi incubi, come la _sua_ voce, e non riesci a liberartene nonostante i tuoi sforzi.  
Il più piccolo ti imbocca quasi ogni giorno (per poi fallire il proprio intento quando inizi a strillargli contro, esattamente come hai fatto qualche minuto prima), all'inizio odiavi prendertela con Taemin, ma adesso l'indifferenza ha preso il meglio di te e non ti senti neanche in colpa quando il povero maknae si mette a piangere chiedendoti: "Perché non riesci ad andare avanti?". Come se non sapesse già la risposta.

Minho è quello che ti fa volare nella doccia, letteralmente volare, qualche volta ti calcia fino al bagno e ti guarda mentre ti lavi (il che ti inquieta parecchio ad essere sincero) o ti prendi cura dei tuoi denti, dice di farlo solamente per evitare che ti tiri indietro alla routine del lavaggio, neanche fossi un cadavere in stato di decomposizione.

L'unico che non si avvicina a te è Jinki, non che ti importi più di tanto, dai la colpa a lui di quello che è successo mesi fa: se non fosse stato per lui, Kibum sarebbe ancora con te, non ti avrebbe lasciato.

"Jonghyun-ah, hai bisogno di mangiare qualcosa"

"Non ho fame."

Quando Taemin fallisce la sua "missione", Minho corre sempre in suo aiuto avvicinandosi a te, con un bel piatto di cibo.  
Ti da fastidio, non il cibo in particolare (non ti sei mai fatto problemi a mangiare come un maiale), ma il modo in cui tratta Taemin, il modo in cui corre in suo aiuto come se fosse la cosa più preziosa in suo possesso. Ti fa saltare i nervi perché…perché lo facevi anche tu con Kibum.  
Ma Kibum era diverso, lo era sempre stato, lui non chiedeva esplicitamente il tuo aiuto, non voleva mai mostrarsi debole o far vedere quanto stesse male; lui provava sempre a prendersi cura degli altri, ma non permetteva ai suoi amici di prendersi cura di lui perché non voleva essere un peso, un fardello.

"_Cerchi sempre di starmi dietro, perché?"_

"_Perché sei mio migliore amico, stupido"_

Kim Kibum era più di un amico per te.

"Credo che abbia bisogno di un aiuto serio"

Senti quello stupido suggerimento da parte di Taemin, Minho aveva lasciato la porta semi-aperta e qualunque cosa si fossero detti là fuori, l'avresti udita.  
Non era la prima volta che il più piccolo diceva una cosa del genere comunque, ha provato varie tattiche per portarti da uno psichiatra o solo tentato di procurarti un "aiuto professionale". Sembrava parecchio ossessionato con quella storia.

"Non possiamo permettercelo, in più non voglio litigarci di nuovo grazie. Mi odia già abbastanza da quando Kibum se n'è andato."

_Stanno parlando di nuovo di te.  
_Ricordi ancora quand'è stata l'ultima volta che hanno parlato di Kibum, è successo dopo una delle tue crisi quando praticamente hai tentato di strangolare Jinki, a mani nude.  
A Minho e Taemin dicesti che non era tua intenzione fargli del male o ucciderlo, ma una volta rimasto solo col più grande, tutto quello che ti eri tenuto dentro fino a quel momento era venuto fuori. Lo aveva fatto in maniera violenta (più dello strangolamento) e disperata: volevi fare del male a Jinki più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.  
Volevi ucciderlo, esattamente come lui aveva lasciato che Kibum venisse ucciso.

"Ha visto il suo migliore amico morire, sono sicuro che saresti come lui!"

"Ha tentato di ucciderti, DUE VOLTE!"

"E allora? Lo dobbiamo rinchiudere da qualche parte e vedere cosa gli accadrà?! Sai bene cosa fanno alle persone in quei posti, Jonghyun non rimarrebbe vivo neanche un giorno."

"SMETTETELA DI PARLARE!"

Non sai come sei riuscito a sgattaiolare fuori dal tuo letto e dalla stanza, successivamente, magari il desiderio di farli stare zitti era più forte della tua stanchezza.  
Senti gli occhi di tutti addosso, probabilmente stanno pensando: "E' uno di quei giorni, lo sapevo", ma non sanno cosa stai pensando di fare a tempo debito, non si aspettano che tu lo faccia e non hai nessuna voglia di renderli partecipi del tuo piano.

"Hyung, vuoi qualcosa da bere?"

"No."

_Stupido moccioso, fino a pochi attimi fa mi volevi cacciare e adesso fai tutto il carino?_  
Tutta la tua rabbia sembra bollire ogni volta che ti trovi Taemin attorno.  
E' più forte di te, non sopporti più la sua faccia da bambino, i suoi gesti carini nonostante tu lo tratti come una pezza da piedi (se non peggio), non riesci proprio a capire come mai continui a starti addosso per venire ricambiato con un insulto. Solo per il fatto che ti stia accanto comunque, era la verità e la cosa più normale da fare se qualcuno si fosse trovato al posto tuo, avresti dovuto ringraziarlo e tentare un approccio più dolce invece che sperare che si rompesse l'osso del collo per le scale o qualcosa del genere.

"_Taeminnie è un po' come se fosse nostro figlio, non credi? Se io sono la sua umma, tu sei il suo appa!"_

"_Non ha senso Kibum, non siamo sposati e neanche…sì insomma, non siamo neanche una coppia."_

"_Solamente perché tu non me lo hai ancora chiesto."_

Ricordi ancora com'era il suo volto quel giorno.  
Se chiudi gli occhi riesci a vedere il rossore sulle sue guance e il ghigno su quelle labbra perfette. Potresti vedere il vento che gli scompiglia i capelli mentre state parlando sul tetto del palazzo dove vivete, la gente per strada che si uccide per un pezzo di pane.

Quella notte glielo avevi chiesto, sia con le parole che con i gesti, lo avevi preso per mano scendendo dal tetto insieme a lui per andare a finire in camera vostra, l'unico posto in cui gli spari e le grida della gente non vi avrebbero mai raggiunti. E, una volta lasciato cadere il suo corpo perfetto sul letto, avevi iniziato a baciarlo assaporando per la prima volta quella bocca, sentendo per la prima volta la sua voce uscire in gemiti e non battute sarcastiche su quanto fossi basso o stupido.  
Kibum diceva il tuo nome sottovoce per non svegliare gli altri, gemeva ed ansimava cercando di trattenersi ed i suoi occhi erano semichiusi e lucidi a causa del piacere che stava provando in quel momento, a causa del piacere che _tu _gli stavi procurando.

Nella tua mente è ben impressa la sua espressione dolce dopo che il piacere aveva stancato entrambi, portandovi in quella che sembrava un'altra dimensione.  
C'erano ancora i suoi sorrisi soddisfatti, i suoi lamenti su quanto avrebbe fatto male il giorno dopo camminare e poi c'erano le sue carezze sulla tua faccia. Le sue mani che si impegnavano a toglierti ciuffi di capelli dalla fronte.

Ti sei sempre detto che la fine del mondo non ti interessava (specialmente dopo quella notte), che qualunque cosa succedesse non sarebbe stata importante fino a quando Kibum era al tuo fianco…ma Kibum se n'era andato e adesso ti rendevi conto in che mondo vivi, dopo la sua morte ti sei reso conto che non ci sono più esseri umani ma solamente bestie. Bestie in grado di uccidere a sangue freddo e poi liberarsi del corpo come se fosse stato un banalissimo oggetto, c'era addirittura qualcuno che finiva per fare dei banchetti con la gente che uccideva.

"Jonghyun…"

"_K-Kibum, apri gli occhi andiamo…n-non puoi lasciarmi così, non puoi."_

"_J-Jjong…"_

Era lì, tra le tue braccia, il proiettile lo aveva colpito al torace e il sangue stava fuoriuscendo così velocemente che neanche tutta la pressione che potevi fare su quella ferita lo avrebbe fermato.  
Kibum tremava quel giorno, tremava così tanto che sembrava una foglia su un albero l'autunno, era così fragile che avevi paura di poterlo spezzare invece che salvarlo. Ed il suo intero corpo era ricoperto di sangue, sangue rosso che macchiava la sua pelle altrimenti pallida ed immacolata.

Per un attimo avevi visto il tizio che aveva sparato correre verso di voi, lo aveva fatto semplicemente per rubare la roba da mangiare che Key portava con sé, se non fosse stato per quella stupida spesa, lui sarebbe stato ancora vivo.

"_Non posso andare fuori oggi, sono troppo debole per camminare."_

"_Ma hyung, sei l'unico che sa come uscire di qua senza correre rischi!"_

"_Lo so Taemin, ma non…"_

"_Andrò io, non è poi così difficile evitare la gente in questa strada."_

Avevi fatto di tutto per impedirgli di andare, lo avevi pregato e scongiurato di non muoversi, di non uscire perché quel giorno avevi una brutta sensazione. Avevi persino detto qualcosa come: _"Dovrebbe andarci Jinki" _e: "_Mandiamo Minho al limite",_ ma lui aveva scosso la testa dicendoti che ti avrebbe preso una sorpresa tornando indietro.  
Peccato che quella sorpresa fosse stata il suo corpo disteso per terra, riverso in una pozza di sangue e con ladri puzzolenti che non si erano fatti problemi a rubare il cibo che era finito per terra.

"_K-Kibummie, io ti amo…"_

"_Jjong…"_

E poi aveva chiuso gli occhi, stringendo la tua maglia con la forza che gli rimaneva.  
Sapevi che avrebbe voluto risponderti, che avrebbe voluto dirti che provava anche lui lo stesso sentimento perché, in fondo, era ovvio a tutti e due che c'era qualcosa tra di voi. Era ovvio a tutti quelli che vi conoscevano, ma gli altri forse cercavano di nascondere il tutto col fatto che eravate migliori amici.

"Hyung, devi reagire, Kibum n-"

"STA' ZITTO! NON DIRMI COSA VORREBBE CHE FACESSI!"

Odi quei discorsi, sai benissimo che Kibum ti vorrebbe vedere almeno felice, vorrebbe che ti riprendessi ed andassi avanti con la tua vita nonostante il mondo in cui ti trovi, ma sai di non farcela. Sai che _non_ vuoi farcela perché senza di lui non c'è nessun mondo a cui appartenere.  
Non c'è nessuna vita che vale la pena di vivere.

"Lo so che sei sconvolto, lo siamo tutti…ma sono passati mes-"

"E con questo?! Dovrei semplicemente fare finta che tutto sia passato, che Kibum non mi abbia lasciato?!"

Che il tuo cuore non faccia così male ogni volta che apri gli occhi e ti accorgi che non c'è nessuno a scaldare il posto accanto a te nel letto.  
Che il semplice respirare è diventato pesante da quel giorno.  
Dovresti fare finta di voler sorridere quando neanche ricordi com'è alzare le labbra e far illuminare il tuo volto, esattamente come facevi quando c'era _lui _accanto a te.  
Perché loro non soffrono come te?  
Perché sembrano aver dimenticato che un tempo eravate in cinque e non in quattro?  
Per loro Kim Kibum non era importante?

"Quello che Jinki-hyung voleva dire è che…che dovresti reagire."

Minho è calmo rispetto a te, rispetto a tutti gli altri a dire il vero, ti guarda con quegli occhi duri e freddi come il ghiaccio e l'unica cosa che puoi fare è deglutire portando la mano all'arma che hai nella tasca. Per fortuna che indossi pantaloni larghi adesso, altrimenti avrebbero notato subito quello strano rigonfiamento.

Reagire…dovresti reagire. Dicono tutti così, ma perché è così difficile farlo?

"_Perché non reagisci? Vuoi per caso che ti uccida tagliandoti la gola?!"_

"_Non voglio farti del male, sei solo un ragazzino!"_

_Quel tizio ti stava guardando aggrottando la fronte, si vedeva che non era abituato ad uccidere, la sua mano tremava mentre teneva il manico del coltello.  
Più o meno doveva avere la tua età, forse qualcosa in meno considerando quella faccia da bambino, doveva essere da poco tempo per strada e di quello ne eri sicuro. La tua esperienza ti aiutava in certe cose, come quando avevi trovato Taemin, spaventato e tremante come questo ragazzino, avevi capito immediatamente che la sua vita per strada era iniziata solo da qualche giorno: il modo in cui tremavano era il primo segno._

"_N-non volevo ucciderti sul serio…"_

"_Lo so, lo so."_

"Jonghyun, mi dispiace per quello che è successo quel giorno, se solo n-"

"Non dirmi che ti dispiace, non ti scusare, è tutta colpa tua e niente di quello che puoi dire o pensare cambierà il fatto che lui è morto a causa _tua_."

Lo ripeti da quando è successo tutto, da quando il tuo mondo è crollato e ogni giorno aprire gli occhi è diventato uno sforzo troppo grande per te.  
Jinki era quello che doveva occuparsi delle risorse, lui era quello che da più tempo sapeva come cavarsela per strada (era stato lui a recuperarti mentre vagavi senza meta) e sempre lui non aveva fatto niente per evitare che Kibum uscisse di casa quel giorno.  
Non puoi fare a meno di dare la colpa al più grande, a quello che in poco tempo era diventato il vostro leader, perché se avesse svolto il suo lavoro a quest'ora sareste ancora in cinque, tu saresti ancora insieme alla persona che ami e che, probabilmente, non smetterai mai di amare.

"Dovevamo mangiare Jonghyun."

"Perché non hai mandato Minho allora, eh?!

Perché non aveva sacrificato l'altro invece che Kibum?

"Minho non…lui…"

Ed in quel momento qualcosa ti colpisce, il motivo per cui Jinki non aveva voluto mandare giù il più giovane, il reale motivo per cui non aveva fatto niente per bloccare l'uscita di Key a favore di un altro.  
Il più grande aveva una cotta per lo spilungone, eh?  
Non ti stupisce più di tanto, avevi capito che tra di loro c'era qualcosa.

"Hai una cotta per lui, ecco perché non hai voluto che uscisse. E' per questo che hai lasciato che andasse Key nonostante tutto!"

Se non fosse stato per l'egoismo di Onew, come lo chiamavi un tempo, non staresti male.  
Il cuore non farebbe male ogni volta che pensi al_ suo_ sorriso, ogni volta che rivedi il _suo_ volto.  
Non staresti male nel ripensare alla _sua_ voce, nel pensare nuovamente a quanto fosse _bello_ illuminato dal sole.

"Kibummie…"

"_Kibummie!"_

"_Jongie~"_

"_Jongie sembra il nome di un cane!"_

"_Beh, sei come un cucciolo effettivamente. Hai quegli occhioni grandi, mi segui dappertutto…sei il mio cucciolotto."_

E Key era diventato il tuo gattino, nonostante avesse tentato più volte di replicare dicendoti che somigliava più ad una volpe che a un gatto.

"Vi odio, vi odio tutti!"

In quel momento tutta la rabbia che tieni dentro, da mesi, esplode.  
Quella rabbia che non hai mai sfogato, quella rabbia che non ti ha permesso di andare avanti, scoppia e lo sta facendo insieme al dolore nel tuo petto.  
Provi un miscuglio di sentimenti adesso: rabbia, dolore, rancore. Tristezza e desolazione, persino abbandono.  
Tutto in un attimo sembra avvolgerti per non lasciarti andare mai più, quei sentimenti ti si stanno rivoltando contro e non respiri. Sei trappola delle tue emozioni.  
_Vuoi solo farla finita_.

Era il tuo piano fin dall'inizio, aspettare che la rabbia e la solitudine prendessero il sopravvento su di te per poi poter passare all'azione.

"Jonghyun-hyung…?"

La voce di Taemin ti arriva lontana, ma è di fronte a te, giusto? Che ti guarda con espressione spaventata e preoccupata allo stesso tempo.  
Vedi i loro volti sfumati, non riesci a distinguere i loro tratti né le loro espressioni, ma sai che ti stanno guardando sconvolti. Esattamente come il più piccolo.

"Hyung, metti giù quella cosa, non vorrai mica fare qualche sciocchezza vero?"

Oh sì che ne vuoi fare una, ma non riguardava fare del male a loro, non quella volta.  
Oggi diventerai un uomo libero, oggi raggiungerai il_ tuo_ Kibum.

"E' la pistola che lo ha ucciso."

L'avevi raccolta dopo che il corpo di Key si era fatto freddo.  
Non ricordi bene perché l'hai presa, forse volevi solamente un'arma per difenderti (nel caso fossi dovuto uscire).

"Me l'hanno portato via con questa.  
Gli hanno tolto la vita con questa pistola."

E adesso è il tuo turno.  
Ti libererai con la stessa arma che avevano puntato contro il tuo amico, contro il suo corpo esile che cercava solamente di mettersi al riparo.

"Jjong, Kibum non vo-vorreb-"

"NON CHIAMARMI COSI'! NON DEVI, NON DEVI CHIAMARMI A QUEL MODO!"

Solamente Kibum poteva farlo, solo lui aveva il lusso di darti dei soprannomi (anche se spesso erano insulti).

"_Un giorno mi sono alzato e mi sono reso conto di essere da solo. I miei genitori erano spariti nel nulla, mia nonna era morta in maniera terribile ed io ho fatto l'unica cosa che potevo fare: sono scappato.  
Per strada la gente era impazzita, strillavano e cercavano di uccidersi a vicenda, non so neanche come sono riuscito ad arrivare fin qua."_

"_E' successo anche a me, so come ti senti.  
I miei genitori sono usciti una mattina e non sono più tornati, ho visto mia sorella venire risucchiata da un buco nel pavimento…ho provato a prenderle la mano, ho provato a tirarla su ma non-non ci sono riuscito."_

"Ok, Jonghyun, calmati.  
So che sei sconvolto per la morte di Kibum, so che credi che sia colpa mia e…e ti capisco, sul serio, ma uccidermi non risolverà niente."

Povero illuso, crede sul serio che sia un colpo per lui?  
Che hai progettato ed aspettato questo momento solamente per poterlo uccidere?  
No, non vuoi fare del male a Lee Jinki, non ti interessa un bel niente di quel tipo e se non l'hai ucciso prima è solamente grazie a quel buon senso che ti è rimasto (anche se in questo momento sembra essere sparito anche quello).

"Credi che ruoti tutto intorno a te?  
Credi sul serio che voglia ucciderti con QUESTA?!"

Non sprecheresti mai l'unico colpo di _quell'arma_ per uno come il più grande. Lui non se la merita.

"Q-quindi cosa vuoi fare hyung?"

Ti volti verso la fonte della voce piagnucolosa, Taemin, e sorridi dolcemente, proprio come usavi fare un tempo. Proprio come sorridevi a Key.  
Ti dispiace, in fondo, dare uno shock così grande al più piccolo, gli hai voluto davvero bene e, se fossi stato in condizioni migliori, sicuramente avresti evitato di ucciderti davanti a lui.  
Ma l'assenza di Kibum ti ha cambiato, sono stati mesi terribili e tutti i giorni sembravano uguali.  
Non avevi voglia di svegliarti, di aprire gli occhi e vedere che accanto a te non c'era nessuno a fissarti (perché l'altro lo faceva sempre, si svegliava molto prima di te e poi si metteva a fissarti con quei suoi occhi profondi e quasi felini). Ti rendevi conto che mangiare o lavarti o semplicemente comunicare con gli altri tre non era abbastanza per farti stare bene, che per te non era abbastanza respirare e pensare di essere ancora vivo in un mondo che stava andando allo scatafascio.  
Non eri abbastanza forte senza di _lui_.  
Non sei abbastanza senza di _lui._

"V-voglio solo rivedere Kibum…"

"_Jjong…"_

Con la sua voce ancora impressa nella mente, ti punti la pistola alla tempia, stringendola tra le mani tremanti.  
Chiudi gli occhi più forte che puoi, dicendoti che presto tutto questo orrore sarà finito, che finalmente sarai libero dalle preoccupazioni, dalla paura, da quei cannibali che non si farebbero problemi a massacrarti pur di mangiare la tua tenera carne.  
Sai bene che una volta morto, gli altri bruceranno il tuo corpo, esattamente come tu hai fatto con quello di Kibum, faceva parte di un patto e nessuno si sarebbe tirato indietro (la prospettiva di venire tirato fuori dalla terra per essere mangiato dagli umani piuttosto che dai vermi, dava i brividi).  
Tutto sommato te ne saresti andato tranquillamente e di tua volontà, non c'era fine migliore in quei tempi.

"N-no hyung, non lo fare, NON LO FARE JONGHYUN-HYUNG!"

L'ultima cosa che senti è la voce di Taemin che grida il tuo nome, poi il silenzio ed infine il buio. Buio che ti avvolge completamente lasciandoti addosso una sensazione di pace, quella pace di cui avevi tanto bisogno in quei mesi (mesi passati a piangere e disperarti).  
Adesso stai finalmente bene e sei sicuro che sul tuo volto c'è stampato un sorriso…o almeno in quello che rimane del tuo volto.

"_Sei arrivato finalmente, eh Jongie~"_

_FINEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *_*_


End file.
